


A Chance Encounter

by frog_spawn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, baby eliksni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_spawn/pseuds/frog_spawn
Summary: my dumb exo oc makes a bad decision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Chance Encounter

"Wait I think I see something."

Ghost and guardian were at the top of a cliff overlooking a quarry. At the bottom lay what was left of a Fallen encampment. The pair were doing a routine patrol for Devrim, but obviously someone had passed through here recently.

"Pass me the sniper so I can get a better look."

Jupiter obliged, dropping a tatty _Long Shadow_ into Black's open hands. The exo shouldered the weapon and peered down the scope.

"On the left, in the debris, something's moving."

"Oh yeah so you're right." He paused, fiddled with the zoom, then brought his optic to the scope again. "It's tiny, what _is_ that?"

"Not sure. I don't detect any Fallen, live ones, around, so it should be safe to- ah ok let's go then."

The titan was already at the bottom of the cliff, making his way towards the destroyed alien camp. Bodies were strewn haphazardly in bloodstained grass. The corpse of a servitor lay discarded, a single charred bullet hole through its centre.  
His target was crawling around in the remains of a ruined tent. As he approached it his Ghost came out of phase to get a closer look.

"Is looks like a Fallen, but like, much smaller. Wait, oh no that's a baby."

"You sure? It's kinda cute."

The massive exo removed his helmet before crouching to hold a hand out for the small creature. It wriggled over to him and grabbed on. Careful to not make any sudden movements, he brought his arm up to get a better look. The cub looked up at his face with four pale eyes, then, while clinging onto his gauntleted hand with its legs and secondary pair of arms, reached out for him with its top arms. His synthetic hearts melted.  
He brought the tiny creature to his chest where it grabbed onto the fur of his collar for dear life and pulled itself onto his shoulder. Tiny soft claws scrabbled against his chest plate as the child wiggled itself into a comfortable position among the fur.

"Awww look at you being a dad."

"Quiet, you." He said sternly, but it lacked conviction. Jupiter laughed.  
"Seriously though, do you know what an infant Fallen needs to eat? I'd assume ether..." He turned his head a fraction "Hey what do you eat?"

"It doesn't speak english dumbass"

"Hey worth a try. Do you have any data that could help in that little shell of yours?"

"I don't have anything right now, but if we go back to the ship I could access Vanguard documents. I'm sure at least one curious warlock will have done research on the topic."

The creature on his shoulder suddenly made a chittering sound and almost fell off. He gently grabbed it and held it close to his chest. He was about to speak when he heard the sound of an approaching sparrow.

Jupiter had heard it too. "Uh oh, time to go. I can't transmat you to your ship but there is a beacon a few miles away. That will at least get us out of immediate danger." They had barely finished talking when Black felt the familiar weightlessness of transmat. His vision blurred, blues and browns and greens dissolving then coming back into focus as they spawned next to transmat beacon some kind, or possibly forgetful, guardian had left behind.

Luckily there was no one else using it right now. He loosened his grip on the alien baby and it immedietely started squirming. "Shhh hey now it's ok that was just transmat. Would you like to go back in the fur?"

Jupiter glanced around nervously while their guardian fussed over the baby. When they didn't spot any guardians or ghost tags nearby they brought Black's sparrow out of storage. "We should get going. Don't gun it like usual though, don't want the little guy flying off."

The exo thanked him and climbed on then made sure his charge was holding on tight. The Ghost phased as he reached out for the handlebars and got the engine running. He gently eased open the throttle and made his way to where his ship was marked on his hud.

From phase, Jupiter asked "Are you really planning on keeping that thing? You do realise Zavala will have a stroke if you bring it back to the Tower?"

He laughed. "And Cayde would love it! But you're right. Let's try keep this under the radar for now."


End file.
